User blog:I rock cause I jump so be my best friend/a new icarly iGoodbe
ok new icarly igoodbye coming soon novmeber im so sad want to cry. its so sad to cry. who is sad, me. we come a long way. icarly sinse 2007 and so many things like seddie and creddie. now i shall reminisce remember in ipilot ms briges was there and her face was on a rhino, and carl and sam said she had pointy boobs. tat was funny made me laugh. and the dude he squirt milk out of eyeballs, crazy made me scraem. then the person he said the sentences backwards he is like a brainy boy how he do that i dont know dont ask me.and the girl she play trumoet while jumping. shes good. and idream od fance was fumny espesialy at the end the spencer wore a dress with those boys. sams was funny too, i did not know she was a flexible. frieddie was good too. i cant blieve he dod that. bob ok wat about ikiss it was valentines day amd frieddie kissed sam. sam was frieddies first kiss, so it was soecial. even though jennete mcerddy had to mothwash ir was cute,n ithink they kussed was funny sam siad "ohh crap" but said "oh cab" isaved ur life it was cute but i like seddie and y do they makecarky and friedie kiss in a bed just weird amd they made carly go in the shower with him. its just weird. but sam and freddie part was cute freddie listened to sam and broke up with carly. honestly i thnk freddie likedd sam thru the hole ep. idate a nad boy so in this ep carly dated a bad boy call grifen and he likes peewee babys. i thimk the babys were cute. y cant carly stop being picky with her boyfreins and accept whi grofen is and date him. i think carly and grifen are good together. nut he came back in ibeat the heat. carly y wont u kiss him, i know tou like him. now my favorite, iomg! OMG I SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!! so cute made me smile and scream i evem cried!!!!! sam bravo u faced ur faar and kissed freddie, were all happy u did it. bravo sam, u arw very brave for that. it was a cliffhanger thoug. amd we had to wait 3 months for... ilost my mind!sam u aremt crazy for loving freddie, but ur crazy in LOVE! ���� dont act so crazy. u were so funny at hospital. at the end freddie confessed to sam and he replied to her with a kiss. sooo cute. SEDDAY!!! SPAGHETTAY!!! idate sam and freddie. ok... weird title? but cute!!! i loved the date and the cibby oh the cibby the dog was so cute i want it for sale? icant take it oh gibby oh gibby u made me laugh a lot. at the end u told mrs benson! she camt get between seddie. and yeah that wa cute. ilove you �� heartbroken for me. but their brakeup was so fabulous and was done so well. jenete and nathan great acting. the kiss was so cute. and i loved how they kissed until midnight, then brake up. everytime i watch it no matter how many times i cry i cry i dry:( but now our dear icarly is coming to an end and before we know it novmeber well come and well have to say goodbye. goodbye carly goodbye sam goodbye freddie goodbye spencer goodbye gibby goodbye tbo goodbye everyone else in icarly. icarly will be dearly missed. we all promise dont let icarly wiki slip away. we dont know if creddie seddie is endgame we just wait and see. but i oove seddie. if creddie is endgame it will be a real diaappointment because dan will upset more than half of the viewers. i feel like to cry at the moment write this. so goodbye icarly wikiers i dont wanna flood this website with my tears. and is anyone watching figure it out the new show? it just started to goodbye i will watch it to get my mind off of icarly finale. good thing no icarly charcters this episode. it looks like an old show. oh well maybe i like it. Category:Blog posts